objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fight for Cheese Manor Squared
Fight for Cheese Manor Squared is the sequel to Fight for Cheese Manor. 64 contestants battle it out for a bigger, better, and more existent Cheese Manor! Hosts Dodecagon (1).png|Dodecagon Copy of Dodecagon.png|Dodecagon body Contestants 3D Puzzle.png|3D Puzzle: OrMel2004 8-Ball2.png|8-Ball: Jarrod Hourigan Accordion Pose.png|Accordion: friesfan7844 Amethyst.png|Amethyst: TheAttackingGem Atlas.png|Atlas: Bizzare1Blue BalloonII.png|Balloon: Kobe Fish (Google Plus) Blender22.png|Blender: WhaiJay Bo Staff2.png|Bo Staff: blade theblade BoomBox1.png|Boom Box: SnowballBFDI Bottle Cap.png|Bottle Cap: keremburada Bricky2.png|Bricky: XxDeath1216Xx BrownieFFCM.png|Brownie: gwenandcody29 Butter Pose.png|Butter: plasmadamoska Calculatorz.png|Calculator: Gododgers2002 Can FFCM.png|Can: bowserjr2215 Air cat bed by shysylveon-d7n6lc2.png|Cat Bed: Reviloja2 Chex Mix FFCM.png|Chex Mix: Fizzy Jam Chocolatey.PNG|Chocolatey: MrSupreme4 Computer Key.png|Computer Key: Objectdude73 Cupcake OM.png|Cupcake: aagg100 Dart FFCM.png|Dart: 95mikemc1 Deoderant.png|Deodorant: connor spalding Disk.png|Disk: Smithchadspantz Dusty FFCM.png|Dusty: pokpower8 Eggy FFCM.png|Eggy: Teddy Garmon Eraser FFCM.png|Eraser: DrCow Wattersonian SDBossWizard Eye.png|Eye: fanny bfdi battery Fan FFCM.png|Fan: JP Dal 6) Flower.png|Flower: kawaii_panda Ghost Bow FFCM.png|Ghost Bow; Dahlia DaWitch Ghost Dough FFCM.png|Ghost Dow: BFDIBOYERSFTW Globe FFCM.png|Globe: MATT DB Golf Ball FFCM.png|Golf Ball: lorri peterman GrapeFFCM2.png|Grape: NINJAxxSNIPER Hanger Pose.png|Hanger: SuperNin10 Ice Cube FFCM.png|Ice Cube: Jeelhu77 Immunity Token FFCM.png|Immunity Token: alex canine FFCM Jelly Bean.png|Jelly Bean, Jr.: alex dimitropoulus Kite OO.png|Kite: e-s-purr Lego OM.png|Lego: TheYoyleDrop Lightsaber FFCM.png|Lightsaber: Cpinkman3 Locker.png|Locker: JRP14ization Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass: Maxwell Awesomeness Mallet.png|Mallet: isubtoeveryone Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow: taopwnh6427 Masky FFCM.png|Masky: jokoehler1963 Meme pose.png|Meme: TardisTheTardis Microwave.png|Microwave: YellowAngiru Milk FFCM.png|Milk: BOTIMaker1212 N pose.png|N: NeedlingLPT6467 Nose.png|Nose: Retro Guy Notebook_OM.png|Notebook: BeAwesomeOne2 Pipe Pose.png|Pipe: Daniel Webb Pumpkin FFCM.png|Pumpkin: moneymansionbattle Reversal Token FFCM.png|Reversal Token: KirbyRider1337 Salt FFCM.png|Salt: sandroshubitidze HAH Skateboard.png|Skateboard: Sam Baker Skull.png|Skull: TWISTEDmetalfan34 FFCM Soccer Ball.png|Soccer Ball: Nicholas Sternes Starfly.png|Starfly: elfireball42 Stopwatch FFCM.png|Stopwatch: XclockXanimations Television.png|Television: DeeandEd Tennis Ball FFCM.png|Tennis Ball: SirenRabbid1687 Time Bomb.png|Little boy 'Time Bomb' Nuke: PixelatedIndustries Toilet Paper BFRI.png|Toilet Paper: YearsAnimations TomatoFFCM.png|Tomato: Happy Fat Twinkie.png|Twinkie: mallowout Whiffle Ball.png|Whiffle Ball: PowerpointNinja White Out.png|White-Out: misterperfectawesome Woody FFCM.png|Woody: firepoisonsteel Contestant Bodies 3-D Puzzle.png 8-Ball.png Accordion.png Amethyst Body.png Atlas idle.png Balloon II.png Blender Lid.png|Blender's lid Blender FFCM.png Bo Staff FFCM.png Bottle cap.png Bricky FFCM.png Brownie FFCM.png Butter Body.png Calculator 2.png Cat Bed body.png Chex Mix.png Computer Key FFCM.png Cupcake body.png Dart.png Deoderant idle.png Disk Body.png Dusty body.png Eggy body.png Eraser Body Front.png eye body.png Fan body.png Globe body.png Golf Ball Body Bla.png Grape ffcm body.png Hanger.png Ice Cube body.png Immunity.png Jelly Bean body.png Kite body.png Lego body.png Lightsaber body.png Little Boy Time Bomb Nuke.png Locker body.png Magnifying_Glass body.png Mallet body.png Marshmallow Body Blabla.png Masky body.png Meme.png Microwave body.png Milk body.png N hat.png|N's helmet N.png Nose body.png Notebook body.png Pipe.png Pumpkin body.png Reversal Token(Black).png Reversal Token(White).png Salt body.png Skateboard body.png Skull body.png Soccer Ball idle.png Starfly body.png Stopwatch body.png Television body.png Tennis Ball body.png Toilet Paper (BFRI).png Toilet Paper's Glasses.png|Toilet Paper's Glasses Tomato (Idle).png Twinkie body.png Whiffle Ball body.png White-Out body.png Woody Body Front.png New Background.png Ghost Dough.png Chocolatey body.png Boom Box body.png Boom Box's Eye.png|Boom Box's Eye Flower Body Blabla.png Elimination Table A better elimination table is under construction. Tokens Win Token-0.png|Win Token: Takes away half of your votes. Immunity Token-0.png|Immunity Token: Makes you immune from elimination votes towards you. Revenge Token-0.png|Revenge Token: Takes away half of your votes and gives them to someone else. Original token cutout.png|Original Token: Turns into a WT, IT, or RT but is only half as powerful. Two Token.png|Two Token: Causes a double elimination Quarter TOken.png|Quarter Token: Takes away 1/4 of your votes. Randomizer Token.png|Randomizer Token: Takes all elimination votes and randomizes them. ROT.png|Roulette Token: Switches all your votes with someone random challenge token2.png|Challenge Token: Gives you an advantage in the challenge Teleportation Token.png|Teleportation Token: Teleports you away from elimination twice but forces you to be up for elimination in the next one Category:Camps